Generally, the present invention relates to hand-held systems for the removal of matter from surfaces. Specifically, the present invention relates to hand-held scrapers and perhaps even a scoop which can move, push, or perhaps even remove matter from a surface, such as a container or perhaps even a bucket and the like.
The removal of all kinds of matter from surfaces, such as containers, buckets and the like are commonly used in the construction industry, among others. Common examples of construction matter may include drywall, adhesives, mortar, ceramics and the like. Typically these materials may be applied to a floor or other part of a building by manually removing matter from a container with a hand tool and then applying the matter in a desired application. It may be unlikely that all of the matter can be removed from its container since the tools, as currently existing, may not sufficiently access all of the matter in the container. The remaining matter may be discarded, thus increasing costs of materials and increasing waste. The remaining matter may even be left to harden and dry to its container making it difficult, if not almost impossible, to remove from the container, thus causing waste of the matter and perhaps even leaving container itself unusable. Once matter may adhere to a container, the container may be thrown out which causes environmental waste as well as increased costs. It may have been an assumption in the field that if you did not clean your containers when wet, you pretty much may have had to throw them away.
Various designs for scraper and cleaning tools have been used, such as in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 368,344 to Hansen and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 388,569 to Israel. Many of the existing scraper and cleaning tools have an elongated handle separate from a blade such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 405,661 to Erickson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,168 to Wipf; U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2004/0068819 to Nistico; U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,128 to Shea; U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,650 to Gerakos; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,868 to Baggenstos. Elongated handles such as shown in these references, may not adequately provide maneuverability of a blade for removal of matter from surfaces. Some tools may have a lower blade member such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,546 to Utley; a base as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,997 to Lehn et al.; and a curved edge as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,635 to Young. A lower blade member may prevent adequate access to sides of a container and may only provide scooping uses.
Other designs include U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,121 to Heiberg, which provides a kitchen implement including a flat sheet having a cutting blade at one longitudinal end, a beaded handle at another longitudinal end, side edges having projecting teeth and a mounting opening through the sheet. Also, a hand tool, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,643 to Faldetta, includes a handle and two different sized blade members.
There are problems, perhaps even unrecognized problems, that may be associated with the present scraper, cleaning tools, and the like. The present tools may not adequately remove wet matter from its container for use. The present tools may not adequately remove dried matter from its container for cleaning. Thus, there remains a continuing need in the art for improved hand tools and methods of using hand tools with matter in containers. In particular, there remains a continuing need in the art for systems and apparatus which can remove matter, such as wet and dry matter from containers as well as providing a tool that is simple, portable and easy to use while saving time, money and perhaps even help with waste reduction. Surprisingly, the references herein described and existing may not be adequate to fulfill the existing needs.